A Night with Calleigh and Some Little People
by xxNeverForgetMexx
Summary: Eric and Calleigh all the way! Involves: Calleigh, Eric, random cute man and five kids. Will Calleigh realize that Eric is the only man for her or will she choose another man? PLEASE READ! MORE INTERESTING THAN IT SOUNDS! NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Need for Coffee

Okay well this is something I thought up so I hope ya'll like it...

**ERIC AND CALLEIGH--**

She walked over to the coffee shop, all she wanted was coffee and a little peace and quite. After the weekend she had, dealing with her nieces she was definitely re-thinking the whole children thing. She loves kids but dealing with that for 24 hours 7 days a week may not be possible. Then there was the problem of finding a man. The dates she has been on were all busts. She never realized how many jerks there were out there till now. She hated blind dates...her friends are awesome but really don't know what kind of man she likes. She likes a man who is nice and funny, cute and who has a sense of humor but not the kind that says something or tells a joke that's not funny and he only person who is laughing, then they get mad at you if you don't laugh so you just let out a little giggle. She has met a lot of them. She wants a man who is smart AND sexy. Yes that's right she wants the combo and she defiantly won't settle for anything less. She is a CSI for the Miami Dade Police Department; she loves her job and the people who work there. Her specialty? Guns, lots and lots of guns. She loves them just as much as her family, she even thinks of them as a part of her. This would usually scare off the guys because most of them think that women would be scary with guns, granted some of them are but not her. Calleigh is a sweet, bubbly, always smiling, southern girl. She is determined, competitive, and stubborn and is nice to everyone, but only if you deserve it. She trusts certain people and she's known them for ages. Her boss Heratio is one of them, including Natalia, whom she didn't trust in the beginning, Valara, Ryan, and Eric, who she trusts with every fiber of her being. These people ARE her family, they fight like a family, they work together like a family, the support each other like a family and they simply act like a family.

She opened the door to the shop and sat down at a table. A waiter came over to her with a big smile plastered on his face. She's seen him around before; he seems to be nice and very personable. He was about six feet tall and had sandy brown hair; his eyes were a very pretty shade of hazel. She realized that she had been staring at him for longer than was necessary.

"Miss? Excuse me miss, but do you want to order or shall I come back?"

"Oh yeah sorry, umm may I have a black coffee please?" she said with a smile. He nodded and wrote it down, then left.

She was a little baffled by this, it was only one cup of coffee, really its not rocket science, lord knows she could do it. Wow was she really this mean? She was having an off day and to add to that she only had about three hours of sleep but was that really necessary? Even though she had only thought it, she still felt bad. She was going to try and be a little nicer like her usual self. The waiter came over to her with her coffee and placed it down in front of her. She thanked him kindly and he left with a bigger smile on his face.

Sitting there sipping her coffee, she found herself thinking about work again. It was her day off for God sake! She was supposed to be relaxing not doing or thinking anything pertaining to work.

She heard the bell on the door ring, signaling someone coming in. She didn't pay to much attention to it except for the fact that the bell pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked at her coffee and took in the sweet smell, it almost calmed her. The next thing she knew there sitting in front of her was Eric. She looked up at him and smiled. She was graced with another one of his famous smiles. She always loved his smile and the way he would act towards her. If he was in a bad mood he wouldn't show her that emotion but she knew it was there. He would always put on a smile when he went to see her and then the next minuet he would be talking to someone else with a frown on his face. They were best friends or were they more? She honestly didn't know...she likes him more than a best friend but to what extent? Again she didn't know. One of the things she loves about their relationship is that they know what the other is thinking, they could finish each others sentences...it was uncanny.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked sweetly.

"Hmm? Oh sorry umm, no I'm just thinking about stuff."

"So you do have coffee at your place...right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well then why are you here wasting money when it's easier, not to mention cheaper to

drink it at home?" He inquired.

"Because I drank it all." She simply said.

"You drank ALL of your coffee in your house?" He chuckled.

"Yup."

"Why? I mean there must have been a reason that you HAD to drink all of it."

"Nieces."

"Nieces? What about them?"

"They slept over my house all five of them. My god I can deal with two maybe three kids but five? One I don't even know how my sister-in-law could just pop out five kids without a second thought, I mean she's like a freakin' bunny! Two, why five, why not three or better yet one. I mean if you have on there's no-one to fight with. I spent the whole weekend with them and got how many hours of sleep? Three, yes that's right three! Out 24 hours in a day, only three of those hours were spent sleeping! Don't get me wrong I love children; hey if I find the right guy I'll have them but not five definitely not five. Hell not even four maybe three or any less." Her rant was finished and with a loud huff she looked down at her coffee cup and thought about everything that had just come out of her mouth.

"Wow Calleigh gets cranky when she's tired." He said with a laugh. She put her head in her hands and took in a deep breath. Finally she looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry. And yes when I don't get enough sleep I get nasty and tend to bite off anyone's head if they get in my way. I have to try and control that because one day I'm gonna' bite off the wrong person's head. Plus it's rude and I'm not usually that person. So again sorry." He smiled at her. Even though she was in a bad mood because lack of sleep, she still would try to be that nice and bubbly Calleigh that he and everyone else loved.

She took the last sip of her coffee and put it down. As Calleigh was looking out the window, the waiter walked over to her.

"Miss." he said loudly, Calleigh jumped at his tone of voice. She was so involved at looking at a cute man walking by. She turned her head back to the waiter and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry how much?"

"Four fifty." She dug around in her purse for money but Eric beat her to it.

"Eric, you don't have to do that."

"I want to so don't argue, your gonna' loose this one." They both got up and walked out the door.

As they were walking, she spotted the same man she was distracted by. He made eye contact with her and smiled, she being who she was, smiled back. He walked over to Calleigh. She just then realized that she was with Eric and it would be extremely rude of her to flirt with another man...why? She had no idea, but it just felt wrong...he was very cute though. He got close enough to her so that he could talk to her.

"Hi." He simply said.

"Hello." Right then she had no more words that she could put into sentences. He was staring at her for a long time, that is until he realized that she was starting to blush.

"Sorry I'm Sean O'Conner and you?" He asked sweetly.

"Calleigh Duquesne and this is my friend Eric Delko." She pointed out.

"Hi, so do you mind if we can get coffee at some point." His beeper went off, he looked down and sighed. "You know what here's my cell phone number I always have it on so you can call me anytime and we can set up a time and place." He wrote down his number and placed it in her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I'll talk to you soon?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll give you a call. And it was a pleasure meeting you too." She smiled sweetly.

"You know I really like that smile of yours. It's very beautiful and if I may add you are too." This time she turned even brighter color red and suddenly found her shoes very interesting. "Well I should go and stop embarrassing you."

"Bye." She said as he left. Just as Eric was about to say something when Calleigh's cell phone rang. "Hello? Samantha you cant be serious...but they are gonna kill me! I already spent two days with them...I know I'm their aunty but I will be working on only three hours of sleep...okay fine but you so owe me...yeah okay love ya too...mmhmm bye." She put the phone back in her pocket and let out a huff.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I have to baby-sit again tonight. The same five children as before. I'm gonna' be so tired. Well I better go and get ready for the 'angels'. See you later?" She asked hopefully.

"If you want I can help, I'm good with kids. I baby-sit all the time."

"Don't you have other things to do?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know, you must have a date tonight. I mean when I heard Ryan ask you out for drinks you always say you have a date. So I just figured that you would be busy." It came out a little curter than she would have liked but it just slipped out and she would've loved to take it back.

"Wow. Umm I don't know how to respond to that ummm-"

"I'm sorry. It's that whole not getting enough sleep thing. And yes I would love your help...that is if you still want to be near me after the little out burst and also on how snippy I can be."

"I can't say no to you. Yes I will." He smiled.

**ERIC AND CALLEIGH--**

I'll update soon but be patient...

So what did you think? Ohh and by the way I LOVE reviews so please do.


	2. A Night with the Girls and Eric

**Okay, so here it is chapter two! R&R!!**

Eric and Calleigh arrived at her house

Eric and Calleigh arrived at her house. Calleigh went into each room to make sure that everything was child-proof. The last thing she wanted was one of her nieces getting hurt and then having to deal with her very annoying sister-in-law. She went into the kitchen to start their dinner.

"What are they going to eat?" Eric asked.

"I'm making them Mac and Cheese, why?" She said in a tired tone.

"Here I'll make the dinner and you go rest for the 'angles', you look wiped out."

"No, its okay, I can handle it." She protested.

"Calleigh, don't argue with me. I'm not taking no as an answer." He said in a stern tone.

"Fine, just keep stirring it every five minutes and do not over cook it, they will have a fit." She stated.

"Cal I think I can handle it. Now you sleep." He pointed to the couch. She did as told and walked over to the couch. She closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

An hour later the door bell rang, which pulled Calleigh out of her slumber. She slowly got up and opened the door. There standing in front of her were the five little children she was going to have to baby-sit for the next six hours.

"Auntie!" Four of the five children screamed. Samantha handed her the four month old child. Calleigh took the baby and coddled her. Bouncing her in her arms, the baby smiled and giggled.

"Hey girlies." Calleigh smiled.

"Okay now Calleigh I'm going to pick them up at ten and-" she was cut off by the sight of Eric, "Hun, who is this attractive specimen of a man?" Samantha said dangerously.

"Samantha Ann Duquesne!"

"What?" She said Samantha innocently.

"You are married!"

"So?"

"So…Down girl!" Calleigh replied.

"I'm Sam and you are?"

"Eric, its nice to meet you. I'm helping out Calleigh…that is if you're okay with it."

"Yeah that's fine, just as long as there are no make out sessions, got it?" She looked at both of them.

"Samantha I think it's time for you to leave now."

"Okay I know when I am not wanted. Bye love you all and girls be good!" She waved goodbye and walked out.

"Alright girlies, who's hungry?" Four hands went up.

"Wait!" the oldest said, "we have to introduce ourselves first."

"Okay honey. This is Eric." She pointed, then continued, "Eric, this is Annie, the oldest, Bridget, the second oldest, Maggie and Audrey, the twins, and the youngest, Ava. Now its dinner time," she turned to Eric, "hey can you heat up the Mac and Cheese, while I get Ava her food and milk?"

"Sure, no problem." He walked over to the fridge and grabbed the food. He put it in the microwave, when the timer went off he put it in separate bowls for each of the children. Calleigh took out the mashed peas, how any child could or would eat this was beyond her. She placed Ava in the baby seat, put the bib on her and put some food on the spoon.

"Open wide." she said in a sweet voice. When Ava wouldn't open her mouth, Calleigh sighed. "Come on baby girl, open up. I only need you to take a couple more bites." Calleigh pleaded. "I really don't want to do this but you have forced me to, so here it is." Eric watched as Calleigh attempted to feed Ava. "Here comes the airplane," she moved the spoon to make it look like it was flying. "zoom!" Eric chuckled at the sight but kept his comments to himself. She smiled when Ava took the bite. "That's my girl!" The baby started to clap her hands and bounce in her chair. Ava took three more bites and then she was done. When Ava finished she was a mess, a cute mess but a mess none the less. She walked to the sink and got a wet cloth. Wiping the child's face, she started humming. Eric did not know what the song was but this was definitely a Kodak moment. It looked so natural, Calleigh with a baby, he could picture it. Actually he could picture his child in his wife's arms and his wife would be no other than the blonde, green-eyed, beautiful, southern, girl Calleigh.

"So girls what do you want to do?" asked Calleigh.

"Well it depends on what time it is." Annie declared. Eric and Calleigh smirked at her tone and serious face.

"Its six o'clock now, we have four hours left."

"Okay, we can schedule this out. We can watch a movie and depending on how long the movie is we can read some story books to the little ones and then play some games until mummy comes home." She explained.

"What movie?" Four different answers came out.

"Okay, let's do this in an orderly fashion." Annie demanded.

"Huh?" Maggie and Audrey said simultaneously.

"For the love of God woman, would you speak English! I'm smarter than those two and I don't even know what you said!" Bridget yelled.

"Your younger than me, so that means your more stupider." She said a matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah that's defiantly proper English you numbskull! Now Auntie Calleigh and Eric are in charge so stop being so difficult!"

"No I'm in charge!"

"Are you challenged or something. Just shut up and stop being such a kiss up!"

"Whatever! God you can be so obnoxious sometimes!" Annie roared.

"Oh shut up!" Bridget blasted.

"No you shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"Girls!" Calleigh yelled. "Both of you be quiet! Ya'll are old enough not to have a 'no you shut up' fight. Cut the crap and act your age! Now this is what we are gonna do, we'll watch a movie and go from there." Calleigh turned to the other two children. "Maggie, Audrey, what would you two like to watch?"

"Monsters INC!" They both screamed.

"Okay, lets go." The two ran in front of Eric and Calleigh. They sat down and played the movie. Eric was on one side of the couch and Calleigh on the other. In between them were the twins, the other two were laying on the floor together in silence and Ava was asleep in Calleigh's arms. Calleigh looked over at Eric; he was looking at the twins lovingly, like a father would. He would make a great dad, Calleigh thought. Eric caught Calleigh staring at him; they made eye contact, that's when Ava started to cry. Calleigh's gaze immediately went to the baby. She begin to rock the child to try to calm her.

"Shhh, its okay sweetie." She said soothingly. She got up and walked to her bed room, while rocking her side to side. Eric stepped in quietly behind her. She turned to him and looked up. "Can you hold her for a second?"

"Sure." He said softly. She began to whimper. "Hey now, none of that. Shhh, you're safe." Calleigh placed the pillows so that when she put Ava down she wouldn't roll off. She tip-toed back to Eric and carefully took the baby. She put her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. She took another moment to make sure she was all settled. She leaned against the door jam and rested her head on the cold wood. She let out a breath and stared at Ava.

"She's beautiful." Calleigh simply stated. Eric looked at her.

"Yeah." She realized that he was not talking about Ava. A light blush crept up to her neck and slowly went to her cheeks. She was thankful for the dim lighting.

She turned to him and they made eye contact. He moved in closer to her, Calleigh's heart was beating faster. Eric was so close to her that he was sending chills down her spine. They were an inch apart, he wanted her, she wanted him…….

**So what ya think?? R&R!! I'll give you a cookie...two if your really nice!!**


	3. Kids Will Be Kids

**Okay so here's chapter three, I know it's short but I like this chapter the most. I really dont know why, but as always please review and I hope you enjoy!!**

"Auntie!" Bridget screamed. The sudden outburst ruined the moment for them. Calleigh took one last look at Eric before she ran to the other room to see what was going on. Calleigh just stood there wondering if these two girls would ever get along.

"Oww Bridget! That hurt! I'm gonna kill you!" Annie yelled. She grabbed a pillow and hit Bridget.

"Auntie, are you gonna do anything?" Bridget whined. Calleigh just stood there laughing at the sight. Annie stood up and walked over to her.

"Auntie you're in charge and you're supposed to stop the fights…so come on, let's have it!"

"Dear Lord, you sure have a mouth on you. Okay, let's get back to the movie and quit fighting. Ya'll are gettin' on my nerves. Now sit!" She pointed to the floor and pillows. With a few huffs they both went back to their seats. Calleigh sat down on the couch when Eric joined her. She rested her head back and closed her eyes. She sat there thinking about what almost happened with Eric. How stupid could she be! They worked together, if anything like that had happened it would have ruined their friendship, she thought.

"Cal? Are you okay?" He shifted his weight so that he was facing her.

"Humm? Oh yeah I'm fine, just tired I guess." Okay so she may have lied but it was only a little one, I mean she was tired but that wasn't the whole truth. "What time is it?" She asked, with her eyes still closed.

"It's eight-ten, why?"

"Because the movie is an hour and thirty two minutes so we have roughly twenty minutes left of this movie, which means that I have to figure out what to do for the hour and a half till they get picked up."

"What about playing a game?" Eric suggested.

"No that will just make them harder to handle. They can be very competitive, it's the Duquesne way." She giggled, while thinking back to her and her brothers.

Eric looked down at the twins, they were fast asleep. He then looked over at Calleigh who was also sleeping. She looked so peaceful, so angelic and as always beautiful. He literally watched her until the movie was over. He carefully got up and grabbed two blankets, one for the two girls on the floor and the other for Calleigh and the twins.

While all of the girls were sleeping Eric thought it would be a good idea to tidy up the house a little bit. He put everything in its place, from top to bottom the place was clean, just the way Calleigh would like it. The door bell rang, Sam was thirty minutes early. He opened the door and came face to face with Samantha and a huge, teeth grinning, white smile.

"So, how were my angels?"

"They were fine, but their all asleep." She looked at her watch and her eyes shot open.

"Where are they?" she asked suddenly in a hurry.

"Ava is in the bedroom and the others are in the living room." She nodded and gathered up all her kids. With some final waves they were gone.

Eric went back to Calleigh, gently picked her up and carried her to bed. She held him tightly as if she was extremely scared to fall. He placed her under the covers and pulled them to her chin. He kissed her on the forehead and tenderly pushed back a few stray hairs. He stepped back and looked over her calm body, thinking about what could have happened hours before. He, Eric Delko, almost kissed Calleigh Duquesne! The Calleigh Duquesne, the most amazing, beautiful, bubbly, platinum blonde, that he hoped would get another chance to actually kiss her this time.

He walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He was not at all tired so he turned on the T.V and on came The Mummy. He heard some movement from Calleigh's room. She came out, hair tousled but she was still beautiful. She sat next to Eric and started to watch the movie. In a matter of seconds she realized that all five kids were not in her house.

"Oh My God!" She yelled in terror. She got up and franticly running around the house to find the children. "Samantha is gonna have my head! No, no, no. What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to tell her?" Eric placed his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Calm down Calleigh, what's wrong?" he said in a soothing voice.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! What am I gonna say to Samantha? 'Oh I'm sorry but I lost your kids, have a good night?! What the hell am I gonna do?!'" Calleigh said in one breath. Eric tried not to laugh but she was making that extremely hard with the whole "I lost your kids, have a good night" thing. He forced her to stay still and smiled. "What the hell are you laughing at?! If you think this is funny, then mister you're twisted!" He continued to chuckle. "Great! That's just great! I'm here trying to find my nieces meanwhile you're over here laughing your ass off! If you don't stop laughing I'm gonna shoot you in the knee caps and slowly make my way up, so that you will feel every bit of pain and oh yes am I gonna enjoy it!"

"Cal, Samantha took them home about an hour ago. So you can stop worring and making death treats."

"One, you could have told me that before I started to have a mental breakdown and two, that was not a threat! It was a promise." She started to walk towards her bedroom, putting an extra sway in her hips.

"Night Eric." She said over her shoulder.

"Night Cal." He replied, while watching her leave. When the door shut, there was one question on his mind, _'Was she walking like that on purpose?'_

**So what did ya'll think, again if you're nice I'll give you 3 cookies, yes that's right I uped it one more cookie :)**


	4. Too Much Thinking, Could Lead To Trouble

The next day Calleigh came out of her bedroom and got a cup of coffee

**A/N: ****Mierda is Spanish for shit….just incase you didn't know.**

**& **

The next day Calleigh came out of her bedroom and got a cup of coffee. She sat down on a stool and sipped her coffee. She looked at the clock that sat next to her close to the wall. It was six in the morning and she had to leave in two hours to go to work. She finished her coffee and got up to put it in the sink. She walked over to Eric and to wake him up.

"Eric…Eric. It's time for you to get up." She said quietly. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. He stirred and slowly sat up to see Calleigh's smiling face.

"Hey." He said softly.

"You have to get up. We have work today, so scoot, scoot." She helped him up and pulled him off the couch.

"But mom, I don't wanna get up!" He teasingly said. She gave him a chuckle and walked into the bathroom

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for work. There's food in the fridge, help so yourself." She hollered. She started the shower and when it was warm enough, she stepped in.

Once she was finished with her shower, she dried her hair and decided to put a little more wave into it. She came out of the bathroom with nothing on but a short green towel on. She walked towards her bedroom but scraped her arm on the door jam and let out a yelp.

"¡Mierda!" Calleigh swore. Eric heard this and ran to her aid. He bent down and examined the wound.

"You okay?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small scrape, nothing I can't handle." She smiled. Eric nodded and released her arm. It was at that specific moment he realized that she was only in a towel and that's also when Calleigh realized the same thing. She blushed and quickly turned on her heel. She went into her bedroom and got changed. When she came out Eric was sitting on the counter ready to go.

"Hey, I have to go to my place. I need a change of clothes."

"Okay, I'll see you at work then?" He looked at her and smiled, noticing how especially cute she looked today.

"Of course." He hopped off the counter and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Calleigh immediately started to blush; she was glad that Eric had already left so that he wouldn't see what he did to her. She got her belongings and left for work.

**&**

Calleigh and Eric hadn't come in contact since this morning. It was four in the afternoon and she was starting to worry. She didn't know if he decided not to show up to work or if it was just that they were in different places and had not bumped into each other. She had just finished her case and was heading into the lounge to write her report. Instead of doing her work, she found herself thinking about her and Eric, not as an item but their relationship in general. She had known Eric for years and they were good friends and still are but recently she found herself thinking of him in a different way. At first she thought that it was just a little school girl crush but what had almost happened yesterday and what did happen this morning got rid of that thought. When that thought had crossed her mind she was terrified of what that could mean for their friendship, it could either break it or change it into something more. She knew she wanted that something more but she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.

She went back to doing her report, there was nothing to it. She did this day in and day out, every single day. It was like it never stopped, people kept murdering others. She couldn't believe that people could do that to other human beings. It felt like there was no end, sometimes she just wanted to go home and never come back but she knew that crime was not going to stop and that she was there to talk for the people who couldn't. Giving a voice to the victims was what got her up in the morning, knowing that she could help give the family closer and find the murderer.

She got up and gathered all of her papers. She walked out of the room and headed to Horatio's office. She knocked lightly on the door. Horatio looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey, Calleigh. Come in. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Nope, I just wanted to give you my report. I finished my case. Everything is in its place and recorded." She said as she handed him the report. He noticed how tired she looked, she had bags under her eyes and she just looked worn out.

"Thank you. Hey, it's almost five, how about you take off. Your shift ends in less than ten minutes anyways." He suggested.

"Thanks, I think I will." She turned around and left with out another word.

**&**

Once home she put her purse and keys on the table by the door. She sat down on the couch and started to think about her and Eric once again. After debating whether or not she should even try anything with him, she realized that they should just stay friends mainly because of work. She wanted to move on and find another man, she remembered the man she spoke to a few days ago.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number. Waiting for him to pick up, she took a deep breath and told herself that this was something that she needed to do, for herself.

"Hello?" He answered.

**&**

**So who do you think she is calling? Eric or ****Sean O'Conner? So anyways tell me what you think! By the way…I don't have any more cookies, sorry. But I'll be your bestest friend in the whole wide world!! I promise ******


	5. Choices We Make

**A/N: Hey everyone...I know it took me wicked long to update but I have been mucho busy!! Sorry about that, anyways please, as always, tell me what you think...**

**&**

"Hi. Sean, its Calleigh Duquesne. The girl-" She stopped herself, of course he wouldn't remember her. She figured that he wouldn't and automatically felt like a fool.

"Yes, I know who you are. How could I forget?" This surprised her and at the same flattered her. "I definitely remember you. You were the gorgeous woman with the platinum blonde hair, beautiful smile and the enticing southern accent. I was waiting for your call actually." Sean said happily.

"Sorry it took me so long, I had some family stuff to do."

"Well, I hope everything is okay." He said sincerely.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. I just have aunt duties." She chuckled. She switched the phone to the other ear and picked up the remote to the T.V. She was surfing though the channels, while he was talking about how much he loved children and that he wanted a few, when he found the right girl. At that last statement Calleigh froze, she remembered that when Eric said those same exact words, he was dropping a hint. Then and there she felt horrible; she and Eric could be more than friends. But the more she thought about this the more reality started to set in, and she realized that what she had thought before was, in fact the right thing to do. There was this little nagging voice in the back of her mind that said that she was being stupid, that she should listen to her heart and go for it, but once again logic overcame that little voice.

"So do you want children?" He asked wondering if he had gone on long enough.

"Yeah, I do. I want a big family." She said thoughtfully. She could just picture it, her, little tots running around and Eric. Wait…Eric? She definitely needed to stop thinking about Eric this way.

"How big of a family are you talking about?"

"I don't know, anywhere from three to five kids." She recognized that when the number of children came out, she had previously said to Eric that she couldn't handle that many kids. Did she really say that because of the great time she had with Eric and how well he gets along with the kids or how it feels so natural? She contemplated the thought for awhile, she knew that she had feelings for Eric but just how deep were they? Yes, she liked him but did she really want to spend the rest of her life with him and tell him that she loved him? Was she willing to risk loosing her job for him? Did she love him? And maybe the most important question of all, did he even feel remotely the same way? Because if he didn't she wasn't about to be embarrassed or worse, rejected.

"Hey Calleigh, I have to go. I'm still at work, but I get off in about one hour. If you want we can meet for coffee." He suggested sounding extremely hopeful. She thought about it, what could it hurt? But then again it wouldn't be fair to Sean, dragging him along. She had been trying to sort everything out with the whole Eric thing.

This was her moment to move on, to forget about Eric and she was going to take it.

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Have you eaten dinner?" He sounded almost excited. He hopped that she would say yes; he was crazy about this Calleigh Duquesne.

"No, actually no I haven't."

"Why don't we go out to dinner instead?"

"That sounds nice. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven. See you then."

"Alright bye." She smiled and planed out what she was going to wear. She hung up the phone and walked into her bedroom. Looking through her closet she found that little black dress she was dying to wear. It had a v-neck giving enough cleavage, but not so much that she would look like she was trying too hard. The dress clung to her upper ribs then flowed down around her body, then stopped a little bit above the knees.

She looked for some shoes that would compliment the dress; she found a pair of stilettos that defiantly worked. They were about three inches and were silver with a trace of shine to them. She laid them on her bed and went back into the living room.

She sat back down on the couch and put the T.V on. Flipping through it the door bell rang. She approached the door and looked though the peep hole.

At that point she really didn't want to see him. He would just make her feel bad for going out with Sean and she didn't want to feel bad about moving on. She noticed that she sounded like a child, there were many things that she didn't want to do but she was an adult and had to act like one.

She opened the door with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Hi…" she said, she had no idea what she was going to say next.

"Hey, do you mind if I come in?"

"Uhmm no, not at all." She moved to give him enough space to enter her house. She looked at the time, it was six-fifteen. She had forty-five minutes until Sean came to pick her up. Twenty of those minutes needed to be spent getting ready. She needed to somehow make the conversation with Eric go by quickly.

"I actually wanted to know if you wanted to order pizza and watch some movies." He said interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry Eric but I already have plans. Maybe some other time?" Yeah she definitely felt bad.

"Oh…uhmm….okay." He stuttered. "I knew I should have called first. Rain check then?"

"Yes. That sounds like fun." She looked at her watch again and then back to Eric. She smiled sadly. "I need to start getting ready."

"Alright, but do you mind if I use your restroom? I'll make it quick, I promise."

"Yeah, that's fine." And with that Eric jumped up and almost ran to the bathroom.

"Eric take your time. I don't want you to kill yourself." She chuckled.

She walked into her bedroom and got changed. Fixing her hair as she re-entered the living room, she heard the flush and the sound of running water. Eric came out and gave her a once over.

"Wow you look beautiful." He looked at her with amazement. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was stunning.

She blushed, looking down she suddenly found her shoes extremely interesting.

"Thank-You." Eric gently lifted her head and made eye contact.

"I mean it Calleigh, you look gorgeous." They held the gaze a little longer before Eric spoke up.

"I should go. Have a good night Cal." He maneuvered himself around her and to the door. He opened the door and came face to face with Sean.

"Hey, Calleigh…Wow you look great." He smiled.

That's an understatement, Eric thought. He took one look at Sean and gave him a disapproving sneer.

"Bye Cal." She gave him a small wave. He gave one last look at the two and left.

Guilt started to sink in and she couldn't understand fully why. She knew that part of the guilt was from the way Eric had looked when he saw them together but what was the other half?

"Sorry, I know I'm early but my boss was in a good mood and let me off earlier then usual. Anyways, you ready?" Sean asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes." She simply stated. He opened the door and let her go first.

When Calleigh entered the vehicle she hoped that this date wouldn't be a disaster.

**&**

**A/N: Sooo? What did y'all think? Again I am truely sorry about the delay, please do forgive me. ;)**


	6. Finally Coming to Her Senses?

**Okay...so here it is, I dont know if its good or not because I dont think this is my best work...so I hope you like it **

**&**

When they arrived, he carefully helped her out of the car and into the restaurant

When they arrived, he carefully helped her out of the car and into the restaurant. It was a sweet gesture but good god, she wasn't going to break! She was a big girl and could walk all by herself, that's right without any help at all. Sean was cute and nice but it seemed that he was also very controlling and she definitely didn't like the controlling type. She had had too many boyfriends that were just like that, total control freaks.

They settled down into their chairs and looked at their menus. The waiter came over and asked them what they wanted to drink. If she thought that Sean was controlling before, it was even worse when he ordered for her.

"I'll have a diet soda with a lime and she'll have a martini with three olives." He wrote it down and turned to leave.

"Actually no, I will have a club soda, thank you." Calleigh liked to do things for herself and she believed that one should never assume. After all there was that saying, when you assume you make an ass out of you and me. It was pretty clear from where she was sitting.

Sean looked at her with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"So Calleigh, are you normally this rude on dates?" He spat.

"I'm sorry, excuse me? How have I been rude? Please enlighten me on my 'mistakes.' I am oh-so interested in what you have to say."

"Alright, in the car you didn't say one word, you made me do all the work. And I ordered you a drink I was being nice, but instead of taking the drink like a real lady would do you acted like a prissy bitch."

"Okay, I don't drink martinis. As for the car ride, I wasn't even able to get a word in for god sake!"

"I was making an effort! I was being the nice one on the date."

"Oh don't get self-righteous with me! And don't you EVER call me a bitch! I am leaving." She got up and started towards the door.

"I drove you here you bitch!" He yelled at her.

All eyes on her, they all looked stunned and waited for Calleigh to do something. She walked back over to him a smacked him across the face.

She heard a woman yell, "Woo! You go girl! Show him whose boss!" There was a few laughs and chuckles here and there.

Did she feel good? Hell yeah she did!

"I told you to never call me a bitch again and I'd rather take a cab." With that she left and hailed for a taxi.

There was one thing that you should never do, and that was to underestimate Calleigh.

&

She got home and took off her shoes, then fell on the couch.

It was almost seven-forty five. She had only been at the restaurant a few minuets before she left. She had had some bad dates but Sean was going on her top five, for sure. There had never been a date that she had been on, that only lasted minuets, it was almost pathetic, he was pathetic.

She went into her bedroom and disrobed, then changing into some pajama shorts and a pink camisole.

She picked up the book that she was previously reading called, 'The Little Lady Agency and the Prince.' It was a hilarious book. It was fun, witty and original.

It was about an English woman who was to be married to an American man, her grandmother asks her to help 'tame' a wild prince. She finds him attractive but also a jerk. She agrees to help and she enjoys working with him. That's the life that she wants, two cute guys who are in love with you, one of them being a Prince and you would be rich, with no worries in the world. Yeah that's a tempting life. That's as far as she got, every time she just started to read the book someone or something got in her way.

While reading the book she found herself chuckling at the words that the main character had chosen to use.

An hour and a half later her cell phone rang, she looked over at it, placed her book down and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cal are you still on your date?" Eric asked sadly.

"Nope, what's up?"

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"Umm…no, not really, just reading a book."

"Well then do you want to make good on that rain check. Well except for the pizza part anyways." Once again sounding sad.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind the pizza. What time do you want to come over at?"

"I'll just grab the movies and we can order the pizza when I get to your place. How does that sound?"

"Like the best offer I've heard all day." She smiled and hung up the phone.

In a couple of minutes Eric Delko would be coming over, asking how the date went, really not wanting to answer or even think about the awful date she would either change the subject or ignoring him all together.

Keeping reason out of her thought process, she decided that she would express her feelings to Eric tonight and hopefully she wouldn't back out.

The doorbell rang, her stomach started to do flips for some reason. Pushing that feeling aside, she walked over to the door and opened it to find the extremely sexy Eric Delko standing in front of her.

She let him in and enjoyed her view of his backside.

Let the fun begin, she thought with a wicked smile on her face.

**&**

**So what did you think? Please R/R**


	7. Authors Note Please Read

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I have had finals and a lot of other things to do, not that ya'll aren't important…because you are :) Also my muse has gone on a vacation I guess. If anyone has any ideas and/or suggestions, which would help me get a new chapter out sooner. Just leave me a comment or send me a personal message, I will be eternally grateful.

Thanks a bunch :)

-Katherine


	8. The Disscusion

**Okay so if ya'll hate me I could understand and I'm really sorry but I think ya'll really like this one.**

**&**

She closed the door and sat next to Eric on the couch.

"So Cal, what movie do you want to watch and what kind of pizza do you want to get?" He asked while putting his legs on her coffee table.

"Well, I was kinda hoping to watch a romantic comedy to lift my spirits. The pizza can be visitor's choice, if you'd like."

"Sure, I'll get a pepperoni pizza. Then I expect to know why you're not in a good mood when I come back." He said seriously. She nodded and went over to her stack of movies in the corner. Eric got up and dialed the pizza place, then placed their order.

Once that was finished he sat back down and watched Calleigh search through her DVDs. She was kneeling on the floor scanning her choices. Skipping over sappy sad movies that would have her balling her eyes out, she settled on the movie "Failure to Launch". She loved Sarah Jessica Parker and that Matthew McConaughey was a sexy, sexy man.

She grasped the movie and inserted it into the player.

Sitting down she turned to Eric, "So what have you been doing for the past couple of hours?" she asked while the beginning credits rolled though.

"Nothing much, just hanging around my place. Oh hey how was your dat-"

"Ooo, hush up! It's starting!" She quickly said before he could finish his sentence.

'_Always knows how to change the subject.' _Eric thought.

When the movie ended Calleigh got up and started to throw away the pizza box and empty soda cans. He watched her as she kept herself busy with many unimportant tasks trying to avoid any questions pertaining to her date.

"Umm Cal can I help with something?" Eric asked kindly.

"No you're the guest I can handle it, you just relax." She quickly closed the trash compactor and walked back over to Eric. She bent down and picked up the paper plates. When she went to leave but Eric took her by both hands and pulled her down on to his lap. Their lips were centimeters apart; she could feel his breath on her, and she could smell his irresistible scent.

Calleigh looked deep into his eyes and only saw love. That scared her, she felt like she was loosing control and she did not like that feeling. If he loved her she wanted to be the first person to tell him that, she wanted to show him just how much she loved him. She was finally coming to her senses and noticing the fact that she was completely and utterly in love with Eric Delko. She had been pushing these feelings towards Eric away for years and at last she gave in.

"How did your date go?" The question went unanswered.

She lowered her lips to his. The kiss, at first, was tentative then it grew into something more passionate and the need to be closer to him developed. She turned herself so that she was now straddling Eric. She put one hand in his hair and the other on his chest grabbing his shirt.

The kiss started to slow down when the need for air became too great. They parted and Calleigh placed her forehead on his.

"Wow Cal you sure know how to avoid a question." He smirked.

She took a deep breath, "Eric, there's something I need to tell you. This might take a minuet or so because I'm not good at these things. I have noticed that in the past years we have become closer. We went from being co-workers to friends to, this may sound almost childish, but we have become best friends. I value our friendship and that's why it's really hard to say something as important as this because I don't want to ruin what we have. I have watched you go from one gorgeous woman to another and I'm not trying to be mean or anything but I always wondered, why them? Why do you go for woman who use you and don't treat you the way you should be treated?" She needed space from him, so she got up and moved to the other side of the couch. "You could do so much better than them, you deserve better. I know I seem a little bit forward but I will end this with on more thing and if you don't feel the same way then I understand but this is something I need to say, I-" Before she could finish her cell phone rang.

She sighed and reluctantly got up to answer it, "Duquesne. Yes, I'll be right there." With that she hung up her phone and went back to Eric. "I'm sorry I have to go, Horatio needs my expertise. I'll be right back I have to change." He nodded.

A few minutes later she came out in a green long sleeved shirt and dark blue pants with her usual black stilettos.

"You can stay if you want I shouldn't be that long."

"Thanks Cal. Hey when you come back we can finish our conversation." She nodded in agreement. "You promise?" She nodded once again. "Cal can I have an actual answer or…" Eric asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Yes, we'll finish this when I come back." She picked up her bag and left. She picked up her bag and left.

Eric sat there almost hoping that she was going to say 'I love you.' Calleigh Duquesne was going to say those three heavenly words to him. He would wait there until she came back, it didn't matter how long she took or even if she was tired, he wanted, he needed to hear those words come out of her mouth.

In the car Calleigh's heart was starting to return to normal. Part of her was proud of herself for talking to Eric but the other half thought that she was just being silly and naive. She definitely knew that she loved Eric but just the fact of her feeling vulnerable she felt scared. She made a promise to herself that when she got back from helping Horatio she would finish telling Eric that she loved him and she would not back out.

**&**

**A/N: I am soooo sorry that it took me so long to update! Please forgive me? So what did ya'll think? Please R/R. . . I will love ya'll forever : )**


	9. Shoulda Coulda Woulda Didn't

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry that this is so late, my computer keyboard is all messed up because of some child that is related to me dumped soda on it. It is still not fixed but I have another keyboard for now. Any who ha who, please read and review : )**

* * *

Calleigh arrived at the lab and quickly walked into the building. She wanted to get this over with before she lost her courage to tell Eric how she really felt.

She went to Horatio's office, "Hi, you said you needed me for something."

"Yes, I would like you to look at the rounds we found at a crime scene."

"Sure, where are they?"

"They're in the ballistics lab on the table."

"Okay, it'll be done in a jiffy."

"Thank-you, ma'am." She smiled and went to work.

She did as she was told and finished it rather quickly. Putting together all of her findings and headed back to Horatio's office. She noticed that he was not there so she placed the folder on his desk with a note that stated what she had found.

Walking into the parking lot she saw a figure standing by her car. Calleigh being Calleigh, her hand automatically went to her gun.

The figure started to come closer and closer, Calleigh pulled out her gun and pointed it at the person. Once the man came closer to her, the light hit his face and his identity was shown, it was Eric.

He put up his hands in defense, "Hey now you wouldn't go and shoot your best friend would you?" He joked.

She smiled and put her gun back in the holster, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would give you a ride home."

"That's a nice gesture but I have my own car." She pointed out.

"Well then, you can drive me home."

"Sure-wait a minute you didn't bring your car?" He shook his head. "Then what were you going to do if I had said yes?"

"I would have said something cute." He smiled sweetly.

"Cute, like what?" Calleigh inquired.

"I don't know but I would have come up with something good."

"Oh yeah 'cause you're so smooth right?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Yup." He said with a wink.

"Well aren't you confident."

"Don't you like confident guys?"

"Not overly confident though." She pointed out. "Now can I go home?"

"Sure but can you drive me home first, I took a cab."

She laughed, "Yeah okay, get in."

The car ride back to Eric's place was quiet. They were both were lost in their thoughts, Calleigh was thinking about telling Eric that she loved him and Eric was wondering when she was going to say it.

On the way home it was relatively quite, music was playing but no neither it, they were too wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Hey Eric?" She asked once they were at a red light.

Eric looked over at her with anticipation, "Yeah?"

"What I wanted to say before was, that I -" She couldn't do it, she just wasn't ready yet, well that's what she told herself anyways. "I am taking a day off tommorow." She stated lamely.

She quickly turned back to the road when the light turned.

Eric looked at her in confusion, "Umm, oh-kay?"

After her little out burst the rest of the ride to Eric's was filled with tension, Calleigh could barely breathe.

She pulled up to his place and turned off the car.

Eric decided to break it, "Do you want to come up? You know for coffee or something?"

"No." she said a little too quickly, "I mean no thank-you. I'm very tired, maybe some other time."

That was it, Eric snapped, "Fine you know what Calleigh, I'm done! You want to keep playing this game go ahead but count me out. I am so sick of skirting around my feelings for you. I love you Calleigh Duquesne."

She sat there in shock, waiting for him to go on. "Do not give me that look Cal, you and I both know that you feel the same way. There is just one difference, I am not afraid of saying it!" And with that he slammed the door, not giving Calleigh a second look.

She felt tears threatening to fall, but she wouldn't let them.

She turned on the car and drove off.

Once home she ran out of the car and up to her house. The door crashed shut and all of her tears that had built up during the years came pouring out. She couldn't stop them even if she wanted to.

After she calmed down, she walked over to her freezer and took out a gallon of vanilla ice cream. She decided that instead of getting a headache from crying so much, it was a better idea to drown her sorrows in ice cream.

In a matter of minuets Calleigh finished. It was amazing that being so depressed you could eat so much very quickly.

She placed the empty jug on the table next to her.

Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep, her mind filling with thoughts of Eric and how she must have hurt him.

****

xoxo Katerine

**A/N: Review? Please, make me wicked happy : D **


	10. Both Sides

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry I have had so much homework and school stuff this past month. So please read and review and don't hate me for being so slow.**

* * *

The next day she did really take the day off. She called Horatio and told him that she wasn't feeling well. After all it wasn't really a lie, she really wasn't feeling well. Horatio said that she needed some time off anyways.

Since last night, she couldn't stop thinking about Eric. She felt so guilty, why couldn't she just say that she loved him? But she really did, with all her heart and she was ready to tell him so, she repeated it thousands of times in her head. She just couldn't figure out why she couldn't verbalize it.

She stood up from the kitchen table and walked into her bathroom. Calleigh turned on the water for a bath. She put in the vanilla smelling bath perfume and got in.

An hour later Calleigh rose from the tub and put on her red, silk bathrobe that came about two inches above her knee.

She was tired of feeling bad for herself, she was tired of she was tired of sitting at home all alone with nothing to do but sulk. So she decided to go shopping for some new clothes and food, seeing that she had next to nothing in her fridge. She also went to the movies to see a romantic comedy. When she got home it was around five at night.

Walking into her bedroom she decided that she had to see Eric, it was now or never. She quickly got changed into her new tight dark blue jeans and a yellow shirt that hugged right below her bust and flowed down from there. She slipped on her favorite pair of three inch black heels and she was off to see Eric.

She arrived at his place in less than hour, she was visibly shaking, and her heart was beating so fast she was sure it was going to pop right out of her chest. She knocked on the door, in a matter of seconds a woman opened the door. She would be described as mocha colored with dark brown hair and the most amazing color eyes, in short she was gorgeous.

"Hello can I help you?" She asked smiling.

"I- I'm looking for Eric." Calleigh stuttered and she felt her jealousy deepen. If she wasn't so stubborn she would have been the one with Eric not that woman.

"Eric, door!" She called. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable, he'll be here in a minute." As soon as she said that in came Eric.

"Hey." He said to Calleigh.

"Hello." She replied.

"Okay I have to go. Mom says she wants to see you soon and if you don't she'll just have to pop over at some point. And you and I both know that you don't want her to do that." She said with a smirk. She turns to Calleigh, "By the way I'm Eric's sister so you have nothing to worry about." She said smiling, Calleigh instantly blushed.

"Nice to meet you." Calleigh said as she clearly relaxed.

Eric's sister said her goodbyes and left the two alone.

"I should've called, I'm sorry." Calleigh said shyly.

"It's fine." He said as he moved into the living room.

"I came to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday."

He just nodded. "Is that all?" He said coldly.

"Yeah." She paused and thought, "No its not. You had no right, no right at all to yell at me yesterday about sharing my feelings about you! I was not ready to tell you how I feel." Calleigh said her anger growing and her accent thickening. "I can understand you being angry at me but that outburst was totally uncalled for!" She huffed and tried to calm herself down.

Eric came closer to her, face inches apart, "No right? Do you have any idea what you have been putting me through for the past five years? Day in and day out my heart breaks every time I see you talk to other men and pay more attention to them instead of me. When you were going out with Hagan and Jake I couldn't stand to be around you because I knew that you would always go back to them and not me. I knew that they would be able to touch you in every way. I wanted to kiss you, to hug you, to make love to you, to comfort you, not them. So excuse me for being sick and tired of trying to hide my feelings."

Calleigh's emotions were running wild. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her face and she could hear his heart beating as fast as hers was. She wanted to kiss him so badly but now wasn't the best time, her mind thought but her heart and hormones were saying otherwise.

* * *

**A/N: So how did I do? What will she do? What will he do? Will she do what her heart wants or run like her head is telling her? Will Eric do what Calleigh wants him to do? What will happen?**

**Again I am so sorry don't hate me please I really am a nice person once you get to know me.**


	11. The Day After

**A/N: I know this is really late but I have had ALOT of family/friend drama and I know thats no excuse but its a valid one...dont ya think? Any who, please R&R...it would help me work faster.**

--

_Calleigh's emotions were running wild. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her face and she could hear his heart beating as fast as hers was. She wanted to kiss him so badly but now wasn't the best time, her mind thought but her heart and hormones were saying otherwise. _

_--_

They were now standing inches apart, Eric could just bend down and kiss her if he wanted to and he definitely wanted to. His heart and mind told him to go for it and he did well started to that is until Calleigh pushed away from him and stuttered quietly, "I – I have to go, I can't do this." With that she ran off to her car.

Eric was stunned, he knew that Calleigh was closed off but he didn't know that it was this bad. That was it, he was done. _No more messing around with Calleigh Duquesne she stays a co-worker. _He thought angrily.

For three days Calleigh and Eric tried to avoid one another but they both knew that it was inevitable, they would at some point run in to each other, which they did.

Eric was strolling down the hallway without a care in the world, he had just finished a case and he was in a great mood. Calleigh on the other hand was angry, she was taken off a case because she was "too emotionally involved." The case included a drunken father who was accused of murder, Calleigh didn't think that he did it, she thought that it was a misunderstanding and that the son was framing him.

She turned the corner and slammed right into Eric's chest she looked up and gave him a hard stair.

"Next time Delko look where you're going." She said icily.

He cringed at the use of his last name, she only used it if she was pissed and boy was she ever. "You know what Duquesne, next time you are walking make sure your nose isn't in a file." He pushed passed her and stormed off.

She let out a loud sigh and continued on her way.

"Calleigh!" Someone called. She turned around and saw her best friend from high school.

"Kevin? My goodness you sure have grown up." She said while eyeing him up and down.

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Yeah well I'm not the only one. Damn you're looking good Leigh." She smiled fondly at the nickname from her childhood.

"Why thank-you Mr. Mahoney, so what are you doing here." She saw the 'hurt' look on his face and added, "Not that I don't love seeing you again, but last time I heard you were in Atlanta being a big shot lawyer and all." She smirked.

"Yeah well I got bored and found a better job here."

"And it's just a silly little coincidence that you ended up in the same state not to mention city where I am?" She chuckled.

"Now Leigh I thought you didn't believe in coincidences?" He gave her his most debonair smiles.

"That's only in my cases smartass."

"Well I have to get back to work but how about I take you out to dinner to… I don't know, catch up?"

"Yeah, sure I'm actually finished with my cases but I have to do a little paperwork from my other case that I wasn't kicked off of, but I should be done in an hour or so, we could go from here."

"Alright, I'lll pick you up at seven-ish."

"Seven-ish, what is that suppose to mean." She said humorously.

"It means not at seven but around that time. After all these years you still don't know me. I'll see you later then, bye Leigh." Once again he kissed her on the cheek and she blushed the tiniest bit.

"Bye." Then she was off to her lab to do paper work.

What she didn't know was that Eric had seen the whole exchange and he became enraged, if Calleigh would go out with that man, why wouldn't she go out with him?

_What does he have that I don't? _He wondered.

--

**A/N: I know this is wicked short but I thought that this would be a good place too stop, yes I know I'm a horriable, horriable person. Please review this, I just want to make sure people are still interested in this.**


	12. Throwing Caution to the Wind

**A/N: Okay so here it is...a miracle! I have another chapter in less than a week!! Woohoo!**

**--**

"_Yeah, sure I'm actually finished with my cases but I have to do a little paperwork from my other case that I wasn't kicked off of, but I should be done in an hour or so, we could go from here."_

"_Alright, I'll pick you up at seven-ish."_

"_Seven-ish, what is that suppose to mean." She said humorously. _

"_It means not at seven but around that time. After all these years you still don't know me. I'll see you later then, bye Leigh." Once again he kissed her on the cheek and she blushed the tiniest bit. _

"_Bye." Then she was off to her lab to do paper work._

_What she didn't know was that Eric had seen the whole exchange and he became enraged, if Calleigh would go out with that man, why wouldn't she go out with him?_

_What does he have that I don't? He wondered._

_--_

Eric followed Calleigh into the ballistics lab almost a half hour later, he had to find out what her and that man were planning on doing without her catching on, it was just killing him. He couldn't sit and think about them anymore he had to ask, it was driving him insane.

He knocked on the door and she looked up at him then went back to her work.

"Can I help you?" She said without looking up from the desk.

"Yeah I just wanted to know if we could go out for drinks to talk or something." He really did want to talk to her but he mostly wanted to find out information about this guy. He wanted to ask questions like, why him? Was she trying to make Eric jealous?

"Cant, I already have plans." She said cryptically.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" He dug deeper.

She looked up at him shocked, "No, that's none of your business." She looked over at the clock it read six-fifty seven. "Now if you excuse me I have to get ready."

She started to get up but Eric grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him, "You're not going anywhere until we talk. We need to talk, I need to talk."

"Well that's just too bad I have nothing to say to you. Now move." She said with a glare.

He curtly laughed, "Please Calleigh you have to know me well enough to know that that look may work on other guys but not me. So stop with the stare and talk to me."

"No, now let go of me." He shook his head. "Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." He had never heard her use that voice before, there was something in the way she said it…venom yes that's what it was her words were laced with venom he was sure of it.

With one final look he let go. She walked to the door and immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw a man standing there.

"Leigh? Are you okay?" Kevin said his concern obvious.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She put on a fake smile, "You ready to go."

"Yup, now let's go get that drink." Kevin took one last glance at Eric and said, "I suggest you not man-handle Leigh like that again. Have a good night." On a turn of his heel he left.

While they were walking towards Calleigh's car Kevin said, "I don't like that guy in there." He said sternly.

"That guy in there is named Eric Delko and he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Are you sure because the way he grabbed you I would beg to differ."

"You're just being over protective, he wouldn't hurt me."

"Okay then lets just keep it that way, because if he does hurt you he'll have to deal with me." He said as he opened the door.

She smiled, "Will do."

Dinner was filled with light conversation and plenty of teasing, which was what Calleigh really loved about Kevin. They stayed at the restaurant for more than a few hours.

"Leigh, it looks like we lost track of time." He said looking into her eyes.

She glanced at her watch, "Oh my it's ten o'clock." She laughed.

"Do you have a bed time?" he teased.

"No but I do have work tomorrow."

When Kevin and Calleigh got to her place, she invited him in. She plopped down on the couch and leaned her head back against the cushion and closed her eyes.

She felt the couch dip, "Tired?" He asked and she nodded.

"And my neck hurts but other than that I'm fine." She smiled a little.

"Do you need Advil or something?" His concern obvious.

"No it's not that bad, I think I just have to go get a massage that's all."

"And waste your money?"

"Well yeah I don't know any one that will do it for free, do you?"

"Yeah." He simply stated.

Calleigh sat up, intrigued, "Who?"

"Me."

"What do you mean you?" She said laughing a little.

"Come on Leigh I give a mean back rub." He smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"If I mined I wouldn't have asked. Plus if you don't like it you could always sue me."

She giggled, "Okay then."

He got up and moved behind her so that both legs are on each side. He put his hands on her shoulders and started to massage. At first she's tense but then she let herself become more at ease with him.

_He is so gentle and his hands are so soft, I am really enjoying this._ His thumbs went to her neck and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" She wanted to answer but she couldn't, so she just shook her head.

He moved back down to her shoulders then down her back until he hit right under the shoulder blades.

He continued to move, his hands going lower and lower by the second, and then he hit her lower back. She got up, she couldn't take it anymore.

Kevin was a little stunned but recovered. She quickly walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle hoping that it would calm her down. He followed and stood next to her.

"I'm sorry I've made you uncomfortable." He apologized.

"No, no it's not that it's just I don't trust myself and I don't know if this is a good idea." She slowly glanced up into his eyes and saw a hint of understanding and lust. He just stood there; he looked so cute Calleigh made a quick decision.

_Screw it. _

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a heated kiss. The water bottle hit the floor but neither noticed it. Her hands made its way through his hair while his lowered down to her rear and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to pull his body closer.

"Bedroom." She managed to get out between kisses.

"You sure?" She replied with a feverish kiss and he nodded.

He carried her into the bedroom and shut the door with his foot.

--

The next morning Calleigh woke first. She looked over at her partner; she couldn't believe what she did. They had been friends since high school and she messed that up just because she was hurting. She knew that she wanted Eric to be the one in the bed with her but she figured he moved on why shouldn't she? She liked Kevin; she was attracted to him and not just physically. He was very smart and a great lawyer, she could fall in love with him, right? What she didn't know was that Eric really didn't move on he was still hopelessly in love with her and the same went for Calleigh even though she wasn't ready to admit it.

She sat up in bed and looked around at her floor, she blushed, her dress was by the door while her panties were some how hooked on her bed post and her bra on her lamp.

Kevin awoke and glanced over at Calleigh, she was gorgeous.

"Morning Leigh." He said groggily,

"Morning." He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss.

She smiled, "As much as I want to stay here all day you have to get to work." Kevin said.

"Party pooper." She stuck her tongue out and got up while wrapping her sheets around her.

Thirty minuets later she had showered, eaten breakfast, gotten changed and did her hair. She found Kevin on her couch watching T.V.

He heard her walk over to him, "So can I drive you to work?" He asked.

"Don't you have work to mister?" She teased.

"Nope. Took the day off." He smiled up at her.

"Sure let's go."

Once there Calleigh walked to the driver's window, "Okay so listen up, I'll be at work until six depending on the paper work I have to do. You can go to my place a hang out or whatever but I thought that tonight we could order in and watch a movie."

"That sounds great Leigh." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Oh and by the way, here's my key and if anything changes about picking me up I'll call." She said handing him the key.

"Alright." And with one last kiss Kevin drove off.

She walked into the building and saw Eric standing there looking out the window.

"Morning." Calleigh said as cheerfully as she could.

"Yeah." Eric replied and walked off.

--

**A/N: Sow what ya think? Did you like it?? Please review **

**--Katherine xoxo**


	13. Making Up

**A/N: here you go plz R&R : )**

_She walked into the building and saw Eric standing there looking out the window._

_"Morning." Calleigh said as cheerfully as she could._

_"Yeah." Eric replied and walked off._

---

She ran after Eric and grabbed his shoulder, "Eric, I'm really sorry."

"For what? I mean what could you possibly be sorry for?" He spat sarcastically.

She hung her head down and mumbled, "For everything." She then walked away.

She called Kevin's number, "Hello." He said.

"Hey Kevin it's me, can you come down here please?"

"Why is everything okay?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay I'll be there soon." He hung up.

She waited outside for him; while she did Eric sat down next to her on the bench.

"Cal I think we need to talk."

She saw Kevin pull up, "Not right now, later." She stood up and walked to the car.

"Hey Leigh are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah like I said we need to talk." She hopped into the car and shut the door. She automatically went into professional mode, "I like you Kevin but-"

He cut her off, "Don't worry, no harm no foul. I knew what I was getting into when I kissed you back. I saw the way you looked at Eric and the way he looked at you. Go and talk to him." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll take a cab, here are your keys." He said as she took them.

With that Kevin walked down the street to the nearest pay phone. Calleigh got out of the car and sat back down on the bench next to Eric.

"So what was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing it's just that Kevin helped me realize something."

"What?"

"First off Eric I want to say that I am truly sorry for the way that I've been acting for the past week or so. Last night I made the biggest mistake that I have ever made. I have been horrible to you and you definitely do not deserve that. I am completely head over heels for you and I just don't know what to do. When we were fighting I noticed that I really didn't like it. I missed talking to you, I missed poking fun at you, I missed you flirting with me but most of all I just missed being around you." She looked into his eyes and saw happiness and love.

"Finally, you understand what I have been going through since the day I met you." He smiled at her and pulled her down for a heated kiss.

It was sweet and gentle then became hot and intense, the need for air soon became too much for both. So they pulled back.

"Can I ask you what mistake you made? Just so there are no secrets between us if we're gonna start something."

"I – I slept with Kevin, I'm ashamed of myself, it was a stupid move on my part." Eric nodded.

"It's okay. You know my history and all of the mistakes I made so I can get over it if you tell me that it didn't mean anything."

"It didn't, Eric I wouldn't lie to you. I swear to God, it didn't mean a thing. I love you and no one else. I promise."

He smiled brightly, "I think we need to talk some more tonight over dinner at my place, I'll cook." He said.

"But I'm the one who hurt you. I should be the one to make you an apology dinner."

"That kiss was enough of an apology for me." He flirted.

"Well there's more of that, you just have to be patient and wait for tonight." She winked and got up.

An hour later they caught a case, a rich eighteen year old boy was shot in the arm twice while his friend killed.

Calleigh and Eric arrived at the hospital to interview the boy after they collected all of the evidence at the crime scene, also noting that it was not a robbery.

They entered the room, "Hi, Mr. Dunn, my name is CSI Calleigh Duquesne and this is CSI Eric Delko. We're here to ask you some questions, is that okay?"

"You can call me Brandon and yeah, it's fine, but do you mind if he stays? This is Danny Michaels; he's like my big brother." Calleigh looked over to the man; he looked to be in his late thirties, with ash blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

She Calleigh nodded, "Now can you tell me anything that might help us?"

"Like what?" Brandon asked.

"Did you see anything at all that you personally thought was weird or when your friend got shot, did you see the person?"

"No, but he had a smell to him."

"What did he smell like?" She asked kindly.

"He smelt like – like trash."

"Trash?" She turned to Eric, "There was a garbage dump a block away from the crime scene, maybe our killer worked there." She looked back at the boy, "Thank-you, you've helped us a lot."

They both got up and headed to the door, Danny followed. "If he remembers anything where can we reach you at?" Danny questioned.

"At the Miami Dade Police Station." Eric answered.

Danny left and Calleigh turned to Eric, "I don't like that guy." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So it wasn't just me?" She shook her head.

"I think we need to do a little background check on Danny Michaels." With that they left.

* * *

**A/N: So I read your reviews and some of you were wanting Cal and Eric to get together so I thought I would be nice and well there ya go : )**

**plz review and give me some ideas where to go on from here meaing their relationship : )**


	14. Heaven on Earth

**Alright so I know this took me a while to write but what can I say, life tends to get in the way. So here it is, the last chapter, the end. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Hours later they arrested Danny Michaels for murder and attempted murder. They found out that he had in fact been working at a garbage dump. He confessed to Calleigh and Eric that he was originally aiming at Brandon. When asked why he replied that Brandon was spoiled and he didn't deserve to live.

Calleigh let out a huff, "God people are horrible. What triggers someone to kill over something as stupid as being spoiled?"

"Want me to buy you some dinner?" Eric offered.

She turned to him and smirked, "Now I remember someone saying that they would make me a home made dinner, you plan on making good on that?"

He moved in closer to Calleigh and took her hands in his, "Yes I am." He stated before he gave her a peck on the lips.

Not letting go of her wrist he guided her outside and into her car.

"You go home and get changed into something comfier and I'll pick you up in twenty or so minutes."

"Comfier, like what?" She questioned.

"Something sexy." Eric smirked.

"Usually 'something sexy' is something uncomfortable."

"Alright then anything you want."

"I'll figure it out. Thanks for your help." She huffed sarcastically.

Once home Calleigh ran into her bedroom and searched for that little black dress that she had saved for a special occasion. The dress had a halter top and it fit her body perfectly, hugging all her curves. It showed off her cleavage more than any of her other dresses while at the same time remaining classy. She finished the look off with her favorite pair of glossy black peep toe pumps.

The second she finished getting ready, the door bell rang. She practically ran to the door, she just couldn't wait to see him.

Eric was amazed, she was gorgeous and he definitely loved her dress.

"Wow Calleigh you look gorgeous."

She blushed a scarlet color and looked down, "Thank you. You're looking great too." She noticed that Eric had something hidden behind his back.

With her curious nature she had to ask, "What you got there?"

He smiled, loving how she just couldn't contain her curiosity, "Flowers, for you." He pulled out a dozen daisies.

"Their beautiful, but why daisies?"

"Because how cliché of me would it be if I brought a dozen red roses? I wanted to be original."

"You have a point." She gave him a smile, the smile that Eric was constantly amazed by, the one and only one that could make him forget everything he was doing.

She was saying something but he couldn't comprehend what it was.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"I asked if you wanted to come in." She chuckled.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said giving her a shy smile.

As he walked in Calleigh grabbed him by his wrist and turned him to face her, "Is there something wrong?" He gave her a confused look. "You looked like you were in another world."

"I was just admiring your smile." Once again Calleigh blushed. "No seriously Cal, has anyone ever told you that you are truly beautiful?"

"Yeah but not from someone who I'm in love with and who is in love with me." She gave a timid smile.

"Calleigh Duquesne you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Your smile makes me forget everything, your eyes are hypnotic and you are the nicest, warmest person I have ever met and when you put that all together you become this amazing gorgeous woman whom I fell in love with. I am so lucky to have you. Do you have any idea how happy I am right now? Do you have any idea how many times in the past hours that I was thinking about you? I couldn't stop thinking about you. About how much I love you, how I couldn't wait to make you happy."

Calleigh looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love for her and she felt the same way towards Eric. She had never experienced anything like this before, sure she had crushes but this was one hundred thousand times more intense and she loved the feeling.

She couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her. They shared the most feverish kiss either one of them had ever had before. Somehow moving from the door they ended up flopping on the couch with Calleigh on top.

She liked having the upper hand and being the dominant one.

All too soon for Eric, she broke off the kiss to take off his shirt. He looked at her and she saw the question in his eyes. Instead of telling him it was what she wanted, she answered him with another sizzling kiss.

Somewhere in between the roaming of hands, kisses and the ripping off of the clothes, Eric moved them into her bedroom.

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Calleigh woke up before Eric. She glanced at him and took in how cure he looked when he slept. Loving the way his lower lip stuck out so she moved in and lightly bit it and gently tugged.

He woke up and kissed her sweetly. "Well this is a nice way to wake up."

"Mmmm it is." She had a dream look on her face.

This is what she really wanted; this is all she ever wanted, her and Eric finally together and head over heels in love with each other.

This was heaven.

"I love you Cal." He said sweetly.

"I love you too."

Yes it certainty was heaven indeed.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? I hope you liked the story and I wanted to say thank you to everyone who kept on reading every chapter even if one or two chapters werent all that great. I had fun writing it.

MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HAPPY KWANZAA/ HAPPY HANUKKAH TO ALL AND HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD ONE! : D


	15. Sequel Anyone?

Hey all!

This is to all of you loyal readers and reviewers . . .

I just wanted to do this for all of you since everyone seemed to really enjoy this story.

So here it is. . . I hope you can help ( :

Okay so it's been a very long time since I have written any Calleigh and Eric but I have just been reading all of your reviews from this story over again, thank you to all, and you all have inspired me to write a squeal. This is going to go a little differently this time, I am asking all of my favorite people, which would be all of you since you made my night, how this sequel should go.

Any ideas?

-Kath


End file.
